Another chance
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Secrets long buried, lies told long ago, heartbreak and betrayal never forgotten all come to the surface when Isabella Swan ages out of the Foster System and goes looking for the truth of her past.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

"She's eighteen today" I stopped in my tracks as I heard Esme speaking

"I know," I heard my father's soft voice and I cringed I'd forgotten what day it was. September 13th was never a good day in the Cullen household. I peeked into the living room to see my stepmother leaning into my father's embrace.

I cleared my throat I didn't want to interrupt but I couldn't just stand there without saying anything. Their heads snapped towards me and Esme tried to smile but I could see how it pained her. "Hello Edward."

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt I'm just here to pick up Alice." Hoping that mentioning my little sister will bring some semblance of light to Esme's eyes.

"Oh Where are you going?" my dad asks.

"Emmett's."

"A bar you're taking your fifteen year old sister to a bar?" Esme gasps.

"Oh its not like I'm going to let her drink." I snort. "It's Emmett's place you know everyone there watches out for her. Plus she can't stay around here." I look my step mother straight in the eyes. Before Esme can respond Alice came barreling down the stairs.

"Oh good Edward you're here, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house practically dragging me until we get to the car.

"Can I have my arm back now Alice?" I asked pulling away from her. She stuck her tongue out and yanked the passenger side door open and flopped into the seat slamming the door behind her.

"Hey be nice to the car it didn't do anything to you." I said as I slide into the driver's seat. "Seatbelt." I reminded her.

"Yes dad." She teased as I scowled at her as I started the car. "Thanks for getting me out of the house by the way?"

I looked over her I saw the flash of pain that crossed her dainty features but I didn't comment. "You're welcome." I wonder if it's worse this year if the air has become stifling again. I feel so bad for my baby sister always trying to compete with the ghost of a sister she'd never known. We drive in silence until I pull up to Rosebud. I open my door and getting out I wait for Alice to follow me. Sure I promised our parents nothing would happen but she's still fifteen and it's still a bar.

"Hey," I hear Emmett shout looking up at him behind the bar I wave my hand as I slip into one of the booths and Alice slips into the other side.

"Hello Welcome to Rosebud can I get you anything?" my eyes glanced up and I stopped I must have been staring and lost because the next thing I heard was.

"Sir, Sir Can I get your order please." The gorgeous Brunette in front of me had a look that was a mixture of confusion and laughter covering her face.

"Right a root beer please." She nodded and tuned to Alice.

"And for you?"

"Coke." Alice smiled.

"Great I'm be back to take your orders in a minuet." The beauty said walking away.

"Ohh does Eddie have a crush on Emmett's new employee?" She teased. I glared at her, I hated to be called Eddie.

"Shut it Pixie and don't call me Eddie."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She taunted.

"Just figure out what you want to eat." I flipped open my menu even though I had the thing memorized just so I can ignore her laughing eyes.

A minute later a cold glass was slipped in front of me. "Have you figured out what you'd like to eat?" The beauty asked holding a pen and pad of paper in her hands.

"I'll have the steak Medium well and a baked potato loaded." Alice said putting her menu on the table as the beauty scribbled her order down. I looked over at Alice and snorted if she ate all that I'd eat my left shoe but of course she was trying to act all grown up.

"And for you sir." My attention was drawn back to the beauty.

"I'll have the same thing as my sister only just butter on my potato please."

"ok. I'll have that out for you soon." Without another look she hurried away I couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it little brother she's only eighteen." Emmett said slipping intot eh booth besides Alice.

"Hey that's legal." I laughed.

"Ugg not another one." Emmett grumbled I'm sure referring to the fact that there was fourteen years between our Father and Esme.

"Hey there's only eight years there." I defended.

"You two stop fighting this day already sucks enough as it is." Alice grumbled.

"Sorry Ali." I said looking sympathetically over at her, "So what's with the new hire." My eyes wonder over the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her but no such luck.

"First of all her name is Bella, Secondly you know I help out foster children well she's eighteen now so she's officially out but she's going to school in Seattle, and well she has a scholarship or so Rose says she still needs a job so that's where I come in."

I nodded it wasn't unusual for Emmett to offer jobs to foster kids who had aged out of the system what with his fiancée being a social worker and all. I smiled as Bella put our food down.

"Oh Mr. Cullen." Bella stopped when she saw my brother. I couldn't tell if she was scared of him or not.

"Its fine Bella, This is my brother and sister." Emmett gestured to us and Bella blushed.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella nodded before hurrying off.

"She's a shy one." Emmett shook his head. "Not sure how she's going to handle some of the guys."

"You'll watch out for her." I asked worriedly thinking about some of the guys that came to Rosebud most were decent guys but not all of them were.

"Of course." Emmett looked offended as he tried to stab a piece of Alice's stake as she pushed his hand away.

"Get your own." She huffed.

"If you let me eat this piece I won't make Edward pay for it."

"You never make Edward or me pay." Alice huffed.

"Fine if you don't' let me eat this piece I will make you pay." He chuckled as he bite the piece off the fork.

"Excuse me." Alice waved her hand in the air trying to get Bella's attention.

"Yes?" Bella asked as she neared our table.

"Can I get another fork, this" She jabbed her finger at Emmett. "Oaf used mine."

I could tell Bella was trying not to laugh as she nodded and hurried off to get Alice her new fork.

"Here you are." Bella handed the fork over to Alice who smiled at her.

"Thanks." She dug into her potato. "Me and her are going to be friends." She smiled.

"Ok." I chuckled at the absurdity that was my little sister.

"So Really what bring you guys out to see me this lovely night?" Emmett asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"You do remember what today is right?"

"Friday." Emmett said.

"No the exact date you dufus."

"The thirteen oh shit." He shook his head as he connected the dots.

"Yeah," I cringed I had to get Alice out of their exspecially since its that birthday I'm afraid she'll be standing at the window hoping a girl just shows up at our door."

"Does the girl even know about her for all we know the girl doesn't know she has another mother out their she's probably blowing out her birthday candles surrounded by family." Emmett said.

"Oh god please don't tell mom that." Alice pleaded.

"Why not it's the truth." Emmett said.

"Just give her the day. Em." Alice said. She hated how Emmett and her mother never got along.

"I think it's ridiculous how they never tell us anything about this girl all we know is that Esme had a baby at eighteen. Nothing else no reason why that daughter isn't with us and every year we're expected to tip toe around the thirteenth of September.

"Emmett that's enough" I growled. Emmett had hated Esme Platt since the day she came into our lives when we were eight and Ten she hated that this women was nothing but eight years older than him and he hated that she tried to be a mother to him, and that to him our father moved on to fast from our mother's untimely death. If you ask Emmett I'm sure he'll say the only good thing to come out of the marriage is Alice.

Esme was just there one day, we don't really know how our father met her we figure at the hospital and I know I could pull her file and read it if I really wanted to know that I'm doing my residency but it's never bothered me not like it bothers Emmett. Sure I think its strange that there are so many secrets in our house but Esme has always been good to me.

"Yes Emmett we know I have a half-sister out there somewhere I don't even dare ask mom, I love her but I hate her sometimes to." Alice shook her head looking down at her plate. "I always feel like I'm trying to live up to that first daughter wherever she is and whatever she's doing."

"Es loves you." I reminded Alice.

"Oh I know she loves me but a part of her will always long for that other daughter and sometimes I wonder if I wasn't just born to be a replacement.

"Never think that." I shook my head leaning across the table to hold my sister's chin in my hands forcing her to look at me. "Esme and Dad love you, you're their precious princess."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly and I shook my head this day always messed with everyone's head. Sometimes I wanted the girl to show up just so we'd have answers other days I never wanted to know anything about the mysterious first daughter. I glanced down at my watch. "I think its time I got you home I have to go into Work soon." I sighed standing up and throwing money on the table for Bella's tip.

"If I must." Alice sighed standing up.

"I'll see you later Em." I waved behind me at my brother as Alice and I walked outside and I drove her back to the house. As I parked in the driveway I turned back to look at her. "Are you going to be ok."

"I'll be fine." She sighed. "You know I'll wake up in the morning and she'll be her usual cheery self and it will be like this day never happened."

"Here" I pulled a twenty out of my wallet and handed it to her. "Order yourself a pizza." We'd learned a long time ago not to expect dinner on this day.

"Thanks." Alice sighed hugging me tightly before she slipped out of the car and I watched her walk up the driveway and disappear inside the house.

I ran my hand over my forehead sighing before driving away from my childhood home and towards the hospital. I just wanted this day to be over but I had a sixteen hour shift to get through first.

A/N ok so this is my new story and if you want more you need to review because reviews are what let me know people are reading and liking the story. This story will split between Bella and Edward's POV with maybe a random POV from someone else thrown in every so often. Once again please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

"This isn't going to lead me anywhere." I spat throwing the think manila folder across the room, All it would tell me is the day I was born and the hospital I was born in. No information on my parents. All anyone knew about me was that I was left one the doorstep of the New York Children's orphanage eighteen years ago a note pinned to me. With the name Isabella Swan on it on the date September 13th

"Crap." I glanced up at the clock hanging on the off white walls I only had ten minutes to get to work. I hastily picked up the papers scattered over my floor and stuffed them into the folder sliding it on the table and running into my room, I threw on my uniform for the Rosebud and hoped my new boss wasn't a hard ass. Because if he was I was screwed. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. Thankfully the Rosebud was only a few blocks from my Apartment and I ran in with a few minutes to spare.

"Whoa there little missy slow down." I heard a booming laugh behind me and looked up to see a giant bear of a man laughing at me.

"Mr. Cullen." I stood up trying to catch my breath, "sorry I was running late."

"Don't sweat it lets get you punched in ok." He led me to the back and helped me set up handing me an apron and an order pad. "I'm going to be behind the bar if you need anything." He smiled before he walked away. I nodded and looked around the bar."

"Hi." I looked up to see a perky brunette standing in front of me. "I'm Jessica but everyone calls me Jess. You'll have section three." She pointed to a section of tables and I noticed a two people slip into one of my booths.

"Well it looks like I have customers then." I made sure I had everything I needed before heading towards the couple. My stomach was aflutter with butterflies as I approached them.

"Hello Welcome to Rosebud can I get you anything?" I fidgeted nervously with my pen He was looking at me in a way I've never seen anyone look at me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir, Sir Can I get your order please." Finally he seemed to snap out of whatever dream land he had been living in for the last few minutes.

"Right a root beer please." I wrote down his order and turned to the girl across from him.

"And for you?"

"Coke." The girl smiled as I wrote down her order.

"Great I'm be back to take your orders in a minuet." I walked away and quickly filled their drink orders ignoring the wink Jessica threw my way.

I sat the glasses down in front of them and fished my pen and pad out of the front of my apron. . "Have you figured out what you'd like to eat?"

"I'll have the steak Medium well and a baked potato loaded." The girl said putting her menu on the table I quickly wrote that down having my doubts that she would actually eat all of that.

"And for you sir." My eyes wondered over to the bronze haired man.

"I'll have the same thing as my sister only just butter on my potato please."

"Ok. I'll have that out for you soon." So she was his sister I subconsciously filed that away as I headed back to the kitchen to give the cook their order. I then went to fill orders for my other tables. As I was cleaning up one of the tables I realized my order was up so I hurried and grabbed the plates stuffing my tip from the other table in my pocket. I grabbed the plates and hurried to the tables.

I sat the plates down and then I noticed Mr. Cullen sitting with them I froze. "Oh Mr. Cullen."

"Its fine Bella, This is my brother and sister" His brother and his sister oh dear.

"It's nice to meet you." I nodded before I ran walked away.

Jessica was laughing in the corner as I rushed into the kitchen. "So you met the Cullen Siblings."

"Yes." I nodded before leaving the kitchen with the order for my next table and picking up the tip from a table that had just left on my way back.

Just as I was passing the Cullen table I noticed Alice was trying to wave me down "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Bella asked as she neared our table.

"Can I get another fork, this" She jabbed her finger at Emmett. "Oaf used mine." I tried not to laugh and at the same time I felt jealous that this set of siblings seemed to be so close. It was moments like this that I felt so alone so empty.

I turned around and grabbed the fork and hurried back to the table handing it over and taking the dirty one. "Here you are." Bella handed the fork. I nodded and went back to the kitchen. I got so busy that I didn't even notice when the Cullen siblings left until I went to clean up the table. I smiled as I pocketed the tip and bussed the table. When it was time to clock out I waved to Emmett who smiled at me from behind the bar. I walked out into the cool September air.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail letting the strands fall down around me. I shook it out let it fall around my shoulders. I walked slowly back to my apartment I let myself in. I collapsed on my couch looking at the folder once again. I huffed and grabbed it flipping through it again. Nothing new nothing that would help me find my family.

I'd lived from foster home to foster home for some reason never being adopted, and here I was eighteen on my own totally and completely I had been lucky enough to get a scolership but school could only take me so far when I was alone in the world. I felt a tear slip down my face as I put the folder on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest burying my head in them and letting the tears fall. Eighteen and no hope.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


End file.
